


Do I Know You?

by xHexaniax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHexaniax/pseuds/xHexaniax
Summary: Bucky Barnes remember everything he was made to forget but he can't seem to remember the blond archer. He forgets the archer's name (and everything about the archer) every single time.Or, Bucky Barnes can't seem to remember Clint Barton but he's obsessed with the archer on the Avengers team that he has never met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just wrote this in about an hour and was going to scrap it off and forget about it because I have no idea where this was going.
> 
> It was going to be about James asking Clint "Do I know you?" multiple times, but somehow turned into a POV from Steve about Bucky unable to remember Clint Barton.
> 
> There was supposed to be the Winter Soldier and Hawkeye's past encounters but there is only implications of it here.
> 
> Anyway, I'm just gonna leave this here and bye.

 

"Bucky had always had a thing for archers. Finds them hot," Steve said once, back when they had started living together in the Avengers' Tower.

 

 

Steve is baffled when Bucky couldn't seem to remember Clint- not his name or his face or his voice, or anything at all, really.

They've been introduced, they've met, they have talked, multiple times, even (every other hour, actually). They have spent half the day in the range having some kind of competition on at least three separate occassions. But the moment Clint is out of his sight, Bucky has already forgotten who Clint is. Literally out of sight, out of mind.

Steve has seen it with his own eyes- Bucky and Clint being introduced (again), shaking hands (again!), started talking (yes, again), then Bucky looks away from Clint (when someone walks into the room, or when he's just looking around the room) and looks back at Clint and doesn't recognise Clint, like Clint suddenly appeared in front of him from nowhere at all. Sometimes, Bucky throws a punch because he was that startled and instincts take over, sometimes he freezes like he's unsure if Clint was just a figment of his imagination or if he really was there and sometimes, Bucky runs away. And always, after he's away from Clint, he cries. But Bucky doesn't know why he's crying and he doesn't remember what he's crying about and everytime, he also forgets that he had been crying.

It's like anything Clint-related entering his brain is being immediately deleted.

Clint didn't seem all that bothered that he was the only person Bucky can't seem to remember anything about. But then, Steve once caught Clint staring at Bucky from across the room with an indecipherable look on his face, just for a split second before he schooled them and pasted a smile on his face.

 

 

"Have you and Bucky ever crossed paths?"

Clint fidgets, like he's debating to answer truthfully or not but Steve already knows the answer. Clint looks at his face and seems to realise that Steve knows and sighs in resignation, and gave a barely there nod.

Now Steve doesn't know what to ask first. _When? Where?_ And most importantly, _How many times?_

"Can you.. I don't want to talk about this right now. Can we revisit this another time?"

Clint looks extremely uncomfortable, like he's about to keel over any second now and maybe Steve shouldn't be trying to have this conversation right after a battle that lasted more than 24 hours (Doombots are pretty easy to take down, but there's just so _many_ of them) where everyone is most definitely aching and bruised, so he nods and starts towards the medical site, keeping a steady, but slower stride so that Clint isn't too far behind. He doesn't offer any help because Clint hates looking weak or vulnerable and going too slow will only make Clint realise Steve is doing it for his benefit and then Clint will only push himself to walk even faster and probably strain another muscle or two (and it only took the first five or so battles for Steve to get it). It's a delicate line between helping and coddling when it comes to Clint Barton. But that's okay, because Steve is the leader and he can accommodate his team members as he sees fit, because he likes his team and he takes care of his team.

 

Sometimes, Bucky dreams of Frank. He screams for Frank and cries for him. _Frank is blond and has blue eyes_ , Steve hears Bucky recites everytime, like he's reminding himself. _Frank likes his coffee black and he sees better from a distance. Frank hates the mornings. Frank prefers boxers to briefs. Frank's favourites are purple and pizza and dog._

And Steve wonders.

 

 

Bucky is always excited when he hears that the archer is back, but then in the next few moments, he always forgets and then he asks about Clint again, gets excited and then forgets again and cycle and repeat.

Steve finds this exhausting. He's answering similar questions in different ways and he gets to see Bucky curious and excited and then confused for a moment and then curious and excited and then confused again. It's exhausting and repetitive and Steve still answers the questions and brings Bucky to meet Clint (again) and he'll do it until Bucky remembers. Even if it happens every other hour. Even if it is the fifth time in a single morning, or the third time in an hour or the thirtieth time in a day. Even if Bucky will never remember.

Clint always smiles when Bucky comes by but Steve feels guilty for the sad look on his face when Bucky leaves each time. He feels like the worst trash in the world when he leaves with Bucky, knowing that he's also leaving the archer with the knowledge that Bucky has already forgotten him and will be back in a few hours or even minutes, sometimes.

 

It's a vicious cycle.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James' POV

"Hey, Steve."

Steve absentmindedly answers and continues his sketch of the New York skyline.

"I keep hearing people talking about the Avengers having an archer but I've never seen him. Is he on a mission? Or is he not on the team anymore? Does he not live here? Cause I thought it's the _Avengers'_ Tower."

Steve has a look that James can't decipher and he regrets asking. Steve sighs and seems to think of an answer before looking back at James.

"He is here in the Tower, he always has been. You've met him before." Steve recites it. Almost like he has said it a hundred times and James does not understand, because he hasn't met the archer yet.

"No, I have not." He drawls out. "I would remember. I have a journal, I write everything in there so I won't ever forget."

James looks through his journal every morning and night to make sure that he did not forget anything. If he ever met the archer, he would have _immediately_ written it down because he's heard of the amazing archer and he wants to meet him.

"Do you want to meet him now?" Steve says it so carefully that James hesitates to answer. But he hasn't met the archer and he _really_ wants to meet him.

"He is here, really?"

"JARVIS, where is Clint?"

"Agent Barton is in the range, as he always is."

The AI doesn't creep him out (anymore).

"Is that the archer? I wanna see him shoot. Heard he's the best marksman but that can't be true."

"Agent Barton has an accuracy of 99.9999%."

Wow, is that praise in the AI's robotic voice? Sometimes, the sentience in JARVIS creeps him out, and that is never not going to creep him out. They must be talking about the archer. James has heard about his amazing skills often enough to guess that. James can't wait to meet him!

" _No way_. No one is ever that good."

"Well, that's why he's the _best_."

Steve looks proud of the archer. He must be really good then.

"I assure you, Sargeant Barnes, Agent Barton is the best marksman in the world."

"Really? What's his name?" They must be talking about the archer with the _amazing_ marksmanship skills.

"Agent Barton."

"What did you say his name was, again?" James feels like he's repeating himself but that can't be true.

"Agent Barton?"

"What?" What agent are they talking about now?

"Clint."

"I can't grasp his name." It's weird how no one ever told him the archer's name. Maybe they've crossed paths when he was still in HYDRA's clutches.

"Clint. Barton."

"Did I just ask a question? I can't remember my question." What were we talking about?

"You wanted to watch the archer shoot?"

"Yes. Where is he?" The archer must be here then. James can't wait to meet him.

"Shooting range."

"Are we going there?"

"Yes." It is not shooting day though, because he gets access only every other day but he already had that yesterday.

"Why are we going there?"

"To watch the archer shoot his bow." The supposedly _amazing_ archer?

"Is he finally here? I've heard of him but never seen him before. Was he on a mission? Is he back now? I heard he's the best marksman but that can't be true."

"Come on, let's go. JARVIS, inform Clint that we're heading there." Steve begins to stand up and James follows.

"Understood, Captain."

Steve leads him to the lift, where it was already waiting, courtesy of JARVIS. James loves the future sometimes.

"Where are we going?"

"To the range."

"But today isn't a shooting day," he points out, because they only let him shoot every other day.

"Let's watch people shoot."

"Who's shooting today? Is it the archer? Is he here now? I heard he's the best but I bet I'm better."

"He might be there."

"Who might be there? And where are we going?" Is it the archer? Is he _finally_ going to meet the elusive archer? James can't _wait_.


End file.
